zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Zelda: The Book Of Three
'' The Legend of Zelda: The Book of Three, known in Japan as 'The Legend of Zelda: The Three Amulets '(Zeruda no Densetsu: Tsu no Gofuu), is an action-adventure game for the Nintendo 3DS twentieth installment in the Legend of Zelda series. Gameplay Gameplay follows the top-down overhead gameplay of various ''Zelda ''games,presented in stereoscopic 3D polygonal graphics. The Game takes place in a large world, accompanied by challenging dungeons and puzzles that will leave the player with a sence of adventure! Weapons like the Bombs, Bow, Hookshot, Mallet, which have been in past games, are back and this time with NO magic gauge, and NO need for collecting ammunition! Arrows and more bombs are now instantly at your disposal! And the four rods (Tornado, Fire, Ice, and Sand) from A Link Between Worlds are also items that can be bought by various merchants. A Unique feature, or gimmick, are the 3 Sacred Weapons and The Book of 3 (that has the ability to transform into the one of the weapons depending on what amulet you're wearing). Also, a new touch is masks... A man nicknamed Happy because of his constant good mood and is a descendent of a certain mask salesman (wink wink), will become your roommate in exchange for giving you free masks. These masks are very useful and sometimes just, fun! After beating the game once, you unlock ''Hero Mode, a more challenging version of the game. Story 'Setting' '' The Book of Three Is set in the "Ganondorf Sealed" timeline and would fit in on the timeline right underneath The Spirit Tracks and after "The Era of Hyrule's Rebirth". And it takes place in (The New) Hyrule, which has grown alot. The huge sea created due to Hyrules flood has been drained using the magic of the goddess Din, Creating a New Hyrule an almost completely different one than what was in Wind Waker - Spirit Tracks. Hyrule is now a land shaped like a Star, and has many different towns, cities, and dungeons to explore! Some noteable areas in the game are Hyrule Castle, The Three Temples (Temples of Life, Creation, and Emotion), The Shrine of the Goddesses, The 4 Merchants Shops, Gerudo Valley, Lake Hylia, Lost Woods, and Hylia's Temple. 'Plot' The game follows the events of The Spirit Track. As the population of Hyrule grew, there became a need for more land for necessary things like more space for crops, more space for houses, farms, and much other stuff. So a group of the three most powerful people in Hyrule, The Three Sages, cast a spell that cleared the water created from the flood, expanding Hyrule. 100 years later, the Sage are still alive, except for one... Characters This is a list of the memorable cast of characters from this game. *Link: The newest reincarnation of the Hero of Time. This Link is given the Book of Three, a book that tells about Hyrule's history and the Three Goddesses who created it (hence the name), and the Amulet of Wisdom, which transforms the book into the Sheild of Wisdom. It is up to Link to uncover the other two amulets to free the Master Sword from its current, hidden, state and use to take down Gannon (who was revived). Eventually he does, and we (shockingly) find out that the Master Sword was hidden in the shape of The Book of Three. He is destined to save Hyrule from Ganon. This incarnation of Link is a childhood friend of Princess Zelda and Aedyn The Sorcerer. *Princess Zelda: The newest reincarnation of the Princess. This Zelda is a lot more tomboyish than other Zelda's, stating multiple times that she was ''forced ''to wear her dress and actually does not like it... This Zelda is also a very skilled swordsman, and she can fight for herself... In fact, it is she who deals the final blow to Ganon, killing him once again and sealing him in another dimension where he cannot escape. This Zelda is very close (personality-wise) to Princess Zelda from Twilight Princess. She is childhood friends with Link and Aedyn the Sorcerer, though she has known Aedyn far longer than she has known Link. *Aedyn The Sorcerer: A librarian and The Sage of Life are only two titles that Aedyn holds. Aedyn is a very skilled sorcerer and is known across Hyrule for being one of the smartest Hylians, with an IQ of 300. While working, Aedyn came across a peculiar book, which he has never came across, and could sence that it had a powerful sheild that only the Hero of Time could withstand. After coming in contact with the book he had a vision, this vision told him that Link was the Hero of Time. As soon as possible he requested Link and gave him the book, and Zelda gave him the Amulet of Wisdom. He is childhood friends with Link and Zelda, but has known Zelda far longer than Link. *Navi: Named after a known hero in fairy lore, Navi is a fairy who used to be good, but was tricked into thinking that Ganon will solve all of her problems (she had a dying Father at the Time). She believed this SO much that she tried to ressurect him. She was caught red handed and her wings were taken away... Years later she recovered and was able to move and do magic again without it hurting her. She disguised herself as a Hylian and read up on Hyrule's many Legends and prophecies and found out that Ganon was actually ''evil. ''She tried to reinstate herself as a fairy, saying she was tricked, but was still not admitted. She became enraged, she was so angry she tried to resurrect Ganon to no avail, once again. Eventually she figures out what she did wrong and tried it again, this time stopped by a Royal Guard. And eventually she was ready to try again and this time cast a spell to freeze all of Hyrule with Dark Magic. However, The magic doesn't affect Link because he has the book. She is almost interrupted by Link, but, she used magic on the frozen Zelda to have her fight against Link while she finishes her ressurection. * Impa : Zelda's baby sitter and The Sage of Creation. *Happy: A descendant of ?uoy t'nevah etaf elbirret a htiw tem ev'uoy, Happy is a mask shop owner who is always traveling around the world, he comes to Kakariko village and is looking for a place to stay. If you allow him to stay with you, he will not only give you free masks, but also pay you rent (the longer you wait to collect rent, the more rupees you get.) He is also the Sage of Emotion. Items 'Weapons' Bow, Bombs, Hookshot, Mallet, Zora's Blade, Fairy's blade, Harpy's Blade, Guard's sword, Tornado Rod, Fire Rod, Ice Rod, Sand Rod, 'Important Items' The Amulet of Wisdom, the Amulet of Courage, the Amulet of Power, The Sword of Power, The Helmet of Courage, The Sheild of Wisdom, The Master Sword, The Hylian Sheild The Book of Three 'Masks''' Trivia *This Game has many homages to past Zelda titles including, Majora's Mask, A painting of Young Zelda from Ocarina of Time, The Ocarina of Time in a museum, and the same Tingle doll from Zelda's room in Skyloft (now torn up and dirty) in the same museum, among many others. Category:Games